Oh Look, What Adorable Countries!
by Moonlightpheonix-xX
Summary: Globe Fic. Young Alissandra Alexandria gets a globe pocket-watch from her teacher. Now she's surrounded by a bunch od crazy countries! ...Oh well, at least she gets along with Russia. Rated T for France.


**A/N This is my first Hetalia fic, so please don't kill me...**

**Anyway, this is going to be a 'Globe Fic'. The original idea is from Atama Ga Kuru Teru. There is also going to be a little twist in this one.**

**The eight main countries will NOT be popping out of the Globe. It will be my eight favorite countries. (Which means Prussia's coming early. Haha!) And by the way, I suck at writing accents, so I won't be writing them.**

**So, because this is the first chapter, the countries will not be in this chap. They will be coming in a few chapters, though! **

**So, ENJOY!**

Allisandra Alexandria, A.K.A Alicia, sat patiently at her desk, waiting for Mrs. Lewis to pass out the papers so she could see her grade on the test on the Hiroshima bombing. Her green eyes followed the teacher, anxiously wondering what her grade would be like.

Finally the brunette women gave Alicia her paper.

It was a 54, an F.

"Dang it..." the black-haired teen muttered to herself. She always did horrible in Social Studies. History just wasn't one of her best subjects-especially if it had something to do with War. She didn't like blood. Heck, she felt like vomiting if someone even said the word 'blood'.

"Alicia, I'd like to talk to you after class, please." Mrs. Lewis said, eyeing her student with vibrant brown eyes.

"..Yes, Ma'am." the flunking student replied relunctantly. She turned away from the teacher to talk with her best friend, who was sitting next to her. His name was Colton White. Everyone just called him 'Colt', though.

She looked at his grade. A perfect score. Unlike herself, Colton was a history nerd.

And an anime nerd.

Yes, he was a nerd, but he was a cool nerd. With semi-long chocolate colored hair and rare russet-red eyes, everyone loved him. He was much more popular than Alicia.

She wondered why he was even her friend. They were complete opposites.

She hated history(With the acception of Russian history), he loved it ALL history.

She wasn't popular, he was.

She hated violence, he was propbably the most violent person on the planet.

Yep, they were complete opposites, but somehow they were friends.

"So," Colt started, grabbing her paper. She wasn't embarassed that he saw it. If anyone else did, she'd die crying. "What'd ya' make on the test~?" He saw the grade. "Eh, I really need to start tutoring you in history, don't I?"

"Yeah," Alicia chuckled, fixing her glasses sheepishly. "I wish I made good grades like you," she muttered. "I'm not good at anything..."

"Well, whose better a teacher than I?" Colt asked.

Alicia rolled her eyes, chuckling quietly. "You are such a nerd!"

"And proud of it!" Colt replied, holding his head high with a proud grin.

"Only you, Colt. Only you." she replied. The conversation continued like that, random and friendly. Soon the bell rang, telling the students that class was over.

Which also ment she'd have to stay and talk with Mrs. Lewis.

Mrs. Lewis was probably the nicest teacher in the world, despite the fact she was from New Jersey.

But still, the two dreaded having to speak after class. Alicia felt that she dissapointed Mrs. Lewis, and in return, Mrs. Lewis didn't want to make Alicia feel bad. This time, however, she knew she had to go to desperate measures to improve her student's grades.

There was only one thing she could do now; a very... er, 'special' gift. Something very dear to her.

Mrs. Lewis stopped Alicia in front of the door way out of the class room, fingering the small pocket-watch she had in her pocket. She wasn't sure what to say, so she just settled for tough, parental love. "Alicia, next time you fail a test like that, I will have to call your parents, understand?" Alicia nodded. "Good," her teacher replied, taking out the pocket watch. She took Alicia's hand and turned it so that her palm was facing the ceiling.

Mrs. Lewis then placed the pocket watch in her student's hand. It was a silver clock with a lobe print in the background, that hung on a long, broken silver chain.

Alicia had seen Mrs. Lewis holding it sometimes. As far as the 5th grader knew, it was just a good luck charm.

"Alicia, I want you to have my pocket watch," Mrs. Lewis began. "It's helped me to teach a lot of my lessons and I want you to have it."

"H-How will this help me, though...?" Alicia asked.

"Well, it's always helped me remember very important things and I'm hoping it will you," The teacher replied, before noticing the time. She closed her students hand around the charm. "You should get going now, or you'll your bus." Alicia nodded, sticking the pocket in her book bag and hurrying to catch her bus.


End file.
